


Netflix and Chll

by jojogirl



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojogirl/pseuds/jojogirl
Summary: David and Patrick deliberate what to watch on Netflix.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Netflix and Chll

They had a plethora of shows to watch. Each of them had their own account within Patrick’s account.

Patrick’s account was filled with _Jack Ryan, Black Mirror, Shameless_ and _Russian Doll._

David’s account was filled with _Glee_ , _Queer Eye_ , _Say Yes to the Dress_ , and _Pretty Little Liars_.

They had programs they both liked... _The Great Canadian Bake-Off Show, Neil DeGrasse Tyson Cosmos,_ and _Animal Planet._ Because, “Penguins, Patrick, never has there been a bird as devoted to their young as penguins!”

David would concede, if pressed, that the Black Mirror episode of San Junipero was a genuinely sweet, yet sad and an exceptional tv fantasy. He could not argue that _Nose Dive_ with Bryce Dallas Howard was really fucking brilliant.

Patrick would concede if pressed that, _Queer Eye_ started to appeal to him. The manner, in which the hosts brought out the best qualities in each of their subjects gave Patrick a zing every time he watched it. “Do you think I could pull that off?” Patrick asked David after an episode. David himself felt that same zing every time Patrick discovered a little more gay piece of himself said, “Sweety, you can absolutely pull that off!” Patrick had secretly been watching _Queer Eye_ when David wasn’t home.

It was Saturday night and they were closed on Sunday and they were both exhausted. Between Alexis and Ted breaking up, The Crow’s premiere, wisdom teeth removal and wedding planning, the fiances were drained.

Patrick was planning on cooking pasta but just didn’t have it in him. He pulled David in for a hug as soon as they walked in the door and said, “Pizza?”

“OHMYGODYES” was the response he got.

Once settled in with pizza, wine and Netflix, the bargaining began.

“Riverdale, Patrick, we should start Riverdale!”

Patrick had heard David talk about how they needed to start Riverdale and he just wasn’t on board. “David, isn’t that just a Pretty Little Liars offshoot?”

“No, no, no, no! Luke Perry, Patrick, it’s Luke Perry’s swan song, we need to watch Riverdale!”

Patrick not to be outdone suggested _Lost in Space_ , because, David, Parker Posey. David had a hard time arguing with Parker Posey.

They went back and forth for a while and Patrick pulled up the queue, maybe there was something new they could come to an agreement on tonight.

Patrick sat up on the couch “Hey, look, how about this? It’s about a family that is sensationally rich and then, Patrick stops, “Nope, I think Riverdale it is tonight!”

**Author's Note:**

> Conflict with what we choose to watch with our significant others is real!


End file.
